


I Feel Pretty

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [13]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15: In a Different Style Clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't able to write a drabble yesterday for genderswap but I will be doing something with that on my Tumblr later. Here we go with Day 15!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Miles looked at his reflection in the Degrassi backstage mirror. He was still baffled that he had allowed Tristan to talk him into doing this stupid musical in the first place. He had grown tired of hearing Tristan complain that they wouldn’t have enough guys to put on West Side Story, which was what had been selected by the grade 12 directors as their school’s musical. Miles auditioned with the intention of appeasing Tristan and getting a chorus role to fill space. He never imagined he would actually get the lead role of Tony and be forced into doing the show.

He continued to glance at himself in the mirror, taking in the appearance of his 60’s style clothing. Instead of his usual outfits, this involved tattered jeans and a baggy button up shirt. And this was just the first act outfit. What was to come was a suit that should have stayed in the 60’s. He tried to fix it in a way that would relatively okay, but to no avail. Sure, he had become committed to this musical in the past couple weeks, but did the wardrobe really have to be this dorky? He could only imagine what his friends in the audience would think.

As Miles fixed his collar for what seemed like the 100th time, Tristan came up behind him, looking at his boyfriend in the mirror. He had been cast to play Riff, which both still found horribly ironic. He was dressed in more 60’s gang-like clothing including a t-shirt and a ripped up vest. He looked far less dorky than Miles, the rich boy concluded, and fit into his role better. Tristan loved this kind of thing so obviously he was bursting with excitement.

“You look great,” he practically skipped over to the mirror so he could get a real look at Miles. His smile was radiant and it made Miles feel a little bad for ever being upset about this.

“You’re kidding,” Miles shook his head, fixing his shirt as much as possible. It really was no use.

“Oh come on, you look great,” Tristan rolled his eyes, once again walking behind Miles and grabbing his shoulder. “You look very Tony-esque. It’s pretty hot.”

Miles rolled his eyes as well. “You’re only saying that because you’re a drama queen.”

“That might be true, but you still make one hot Tony,” he shrugged.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Well, no use complaining now. Show’s about to start,” Tristan rested his chin on Miles’ shoulder with a pout playing on his lips. Miles raised his hand and rested it on Tristan’s cheek, a small smile flickering on his lips for the first time that night.

“I can’t wait to see you outshine me,” he worried his lip between his teeth.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about me,” Tristan kissed Miles’ cheek. “I think you have to worry about Zoe. After all, she’s your Maria.”

“Don’t remind me,” Miles groaned. Tristan laughed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m on in 10. I want you to see my mad fighting skills,” the blond joked as he pulled Miles towards him.

Miles took a deep breath and grinned. He took one last peek in the mirror before returning his eyes to his boyfriend and following him towards the stage.


End file.
